Disturbed
by Captain0306A
Summary: Jake is excited for his night alone but is ruined when he is disturbed by Ryder.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- I do not own Glee, I wish I did but sadly I don't.

This story is taken place some time in season 4 or 5. Jake and Marley aren't a thing, neither are Ryder and Marley

Hope in enjoy

It was just a normal day in glee club, Tina was annoyed about not having a solo, kitty was "positively" insulting Marley. Marley, Unique and Ryder were sitting in the front row listening to what Mr Shue was talking about and Jake was as per usual, sitting at the back, waiting for it to be over so he could go home. However, this day was different, instead of wanting to go out of pure boredom, Jake wanted to go home because he'd be faced with an empty house due to his mother working the overnight shift.

He had been planning since the earlier morning on what he would do and was continuously repeating the steps in his head when finally, "ding-ding-ding-ding-ding".

"I guess that's all we have time for today, remember your assignment is due next session" Mr Shue ended with while all in the room gathered their things to leave.

As Jake was nearing the exit, he was stopped by a confused Ryder, "Dude, you okay? you've been silent all of glee club."

"Yeah I'm just tired that's all, I'll see you tomorrow." Jake said as he walked through the doorway into the flowing hallway. He heared Ryder shout something back at him but couldn't make it out so he just replied, "Yep, sounds good." And headed towards his car.

-

When Jake finally entered his home, he fed his cat who was waiting patiently on the kitchen counter, and then did a quick check of all the rooms in case his mum was still there. Once he was certain the house was empty, he made his way to his room only bothering to leave the door ajar. He soon started to take his shirt off followed by his shoes, socks and pants. Sitting in a chair in just his boxer briefs, he switched his computer on and awaited for it to load.

While waiting, he looked down at the growing bulge in his black boxers and palmed it with his hand earning himself a load moan, he had been hard most of the day just thinking of what he'd be doing when he got home. He was met with his home screen of a picture of himself and his mom in front of a Christmas tree, he studied the picture for a moment, admiring how happy they looked before being reminded what he was doing by the stick between his legs.

Clicking on the internet icon, he started typing into the browser his desired site, licking his lips as the screen loaded to show images upon images of hot, young girls wearing tightly fitted or no clothing, playing with themselves.

He slowly stood up as his hand slowly slid into the waistband of his briefs, his hand brushing against his big bush of pubes. sliding the boxers down to his feet as his throbbing erection slapped his stomach. He looked at it for awhile admiring his 8 inch cock that longed to be given attention. After sitting back down, he slowly started to brows through the collection of babes while slowly stroking his dick from tip to base with pre-come slowly starting to form which he used as lube. After choosing a girl he clicked on the link and was met with a video clip that showed the women playing with her tits and clit, stuffing a dildo in and out. Jake closed his eyes and imagined his dick instead of the dildo, his pubes starting to stick to his shaft due to the sweat and pre-come.

He was moaning and groaning with every stroke, playing a small bit of attention to his hanging balls, massaging them. He neared his climax when suddenly he heard a loud thud as his door flew open followed by Ryder who fell to the floor. Jake quickly covered his manhood with his hands while using his body to block out the image on the computer

"What the fuck Ryder?"

Sorry that it's short for those who continued. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.

Comments and feedback are very welcome as well as targets to help me improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note- I do not own Glee, I wish I did but sadly I don't.

This story is taken place some time in season 4 or 5. Jake and Marley aren't a thing, neither are Ryder and Marley

Hope in enjoy

It had been a relatively good day for Ryder. He'd gotten a generous amount of sleep, he was given a lift to school, none of his teachers had given him homework and finally he had glee club.

Ryder was sitting at the front next to Marley and Unique listening to Blaine, Artie and other members of the New Directions who were commenting on Mr Shue's every choice.

From where he was sitting, he could see most of the club. He noticed Jake at the back, not paying attention which was quite regular. What was different was that Jake looked agitated and nervous as his leg kept bouncing up and down, his eyes constantly catching quick glances at the clock and he kept changing his sitting position as if he was uncomfortable. Ryder tried to get Jake's attention with muffled coughs and quick glances but Jake didn't seem to notice.

"Ryder, focus, this is important." Mr Shue said causing Ryder to quickly turn back around with an apologetic look.

"Isn't it always." Kitty said from her seat behind Marley, checking her nails as if she didn't really care what was happening which she didn't.

"All of the lessons are important," Shue argued, "if you can't learn the little things, how are you going to learn the big things? Anyway, this week I want you and a partner to come up with a performance of a song related to this week's theme. Marley, your with Unique, Blaine with Artie, Jake with Ryder..."

Once he finished deciding who was with who, the bell rang. "I guess that's all we have time for today, remember your assignment is due next session"

As everyone was getting up and existing with their partners, Ryder quickly caught up to Jake who seemed to be in a rush to leave.

"Dude, you okay? you've been silent all of glee club." Ryder asked the startled boy.

"Yeah I'm just tired that's all, I'll see you tomorrow." Jake said hurrying towards the hallway.

Ryder was confused, Jake had said nothing about them practising for their performance. "Should I come over to yours later so we can practise".

"Yep, sounds good" he replied before he vanished out of Ryder's view into the sea of students making their way to the car park.

-

Ryder had just got home and was getting ready to head over to Jake's, he was packing his coat, earphones and a notebook when his mom entered his room, "Going somewhere Sweety?"

"Yeah, me and Jake have to perform something in glee so I'm going over to his so we can practise." He thought for a moment, "am I aloud to go?"

Ryder's mom chuckled, "of course you are but if you end up staying over his for the night, please text me so I know where you are."

"Will do, thanks mom" He said kissing her cheek as he left his house, got on his bike and headed towards Jake's.

-

Arriving at the Puckerman house, Ryder knocked on the door, he knew Jake was in because of the glow of a computer screen present in his room. After knocking three times he checked to see if the door was unlocked which it was.  
'How unusual' he thought as he slowly entered the home, Ryder hoped their friendship was at a level where Jake wouldn't mind Ryder letting himself in.

Once inside he called for Jake but there was no reply, 'Jake must have his headphones on' he thought. As he ascended the stairs he heard a muffled moan which he thought may be Jake weightlifting so he looked through the gap between the door and the door frame of Jake's bedroom and what he saw shocked him.

Jake was half sitting-half standing in front of a computer with a nude girl on the screen stuffing a huge dildo up her pussy. Jake was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs laid on his feet and he was stroking his hardened dick in his hand while playing with his balls.

Ryder was taken aback, he now knew why Jake was acting up. He also felt a sting of jealousy, his dick was nowhere near the size of Jake's but was way thicker. He also didn't have the same amount of hair on his dick and balls as Jake did.

He eventually decided to turn away and leave when suddenly a fluffy black and white cat tripped Ryder up and forced him to barge the bedroom door open and land on his back.

He was soon met with a shocked but angered Jake who was attempting to cover up his dick and the screen behind him.

"What the fuck Ryder?"

Opinions so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note I don't own Glee

Part three yay (I hope)

Ryder lay on the floor, face red with embarrassment for disturbing his best friend's special time.

Jake stood in front of the computer, hands covering his crotch with the head of his now softening cock peeping out. "Ryder what the fuck?" he shouted, "were you watching me? You pedo!"

"No, no, I came over because I thought we were practising and when there was no answer when I came through, I walked up stairs towards a noise and when I saw what you were doing I turned to leave but your cat tripped me up." Ryder argued while gesturing towards the cat now sitting in the doorway, Ryder knew that if cats had facial expressions, that cat would look smug.

"What do mean you 'thought we were practising?' I never agreed to that." Jake said becoming more uncomfortable and confused at the current situational.

"Yes you did, I asked you as you were leaving glee club and you said it'd be cool" Ryder stated as confidently as he could.

"Look I obviously wasn't listening okay? It was both our fault" Jake gave up at trying to find a way to get back at Ryder and was also becoming extremely cold without any clothes on, "how about you go down to the living room, I'll get dressed and join you so we can sort out what we'll do okay?"

"Sounds good, you can finish what you were doing if you want, I'll wait" Ryder said as he made his way down stairs, careful not to trip over the cat again.

Jake thought for a moment, he looked at the forgotten screen where the video was still playing which caused a surge of horniness in Jake. 'Ryder wouldn't mind' he thought hand inching its way to his dick, "no" he said aloud, Jake would find it too weird to jerk off with Ryder in his living room. Jake gathered his discarded clothes off the floor and got dressed. The next conversation with his Bieber haircut friend was going to be awkward.

-

Ryder looked up as his half-black friend entered the room and sat down opposite him, greeting him with a casual nod. "So, what were you thinking of doing for our performance?" Jake asked.

"Well I was thinking of something from the 90's as a lot of their songs connect to the theme" Ryder answered without looking Jake in the eye.

What followed was an hour of awkward conversations of song choices and choreography. As they practised the staging in the small space of Jake's living room, both started to forget about the earlier incident until Ryder once again was tripped over by the reappearing black fur ball, not only did he land on Jake so that they were facing each other but their crotches also met face to face, or head to head.

"Dude your cat has it in for me" Ryder said trying to play it off cool as he got up before the emerging bulge in his pants could be felt.

"I'm sorry, he doesn't worry about where he goes or who's in front of him" Jake said sitting with his knees up to disguise his also growing bulge as said feline brushed itself against its owner. "Wanna end practised here and order food?"

"Sure, I think we've prepared enough" Ryder answered, hoping they'd forget about this incident too.

After the take away arrived, they sat in front of TV, food in lap and controllers in hand playing on the Xbox. This was usually how their bro sessions worked, one would go to the others house and they'd play, Ryder always winning whatever they were playing but today was different. Jake noticed after he'd won for the third time, that Ryder wasn't concentrating as usual, "Dude, you good?"

Ryder looked from the tv to Jake, "Yeah just thinking about earlier"

The half-black boy sighed, "Dude, I really don't want to be thinking about it, it was awkward, let's leave it."

"I know, it was weird for me too" Ryder said defensively, "I was just thinking about the differences between our bodies."

Jake looked sideways at Ryder, "That's not right bro, it's kinda gay."

"Well" Ryder tried to find an explanation that didn't make him sound like a creep, "you know when you do a test and you check someone else's to see if you've done it right? Well it's the same here, I'm just wondering if my body is the right." he finished, becoming just as uncomfortable as he was curious.

Jake thought for a moment, there was nothing wrong with comparing bodies, he was sure other boys do it as well and he was also curious of what another boy looks like down there, especially Ryder since they were best bros. "Well I guess there's nothing wrong there, I mean other boys must compare as well right?" He looked at Ryder for some confirmation.

"Definitely," he said without hesitation, "I'm sure every boy must be at least curious, right?"

They both sat in silence, eyes not meeting, fiddling with the controllers in their hands. Finally, Jake spoke up, "I mean if you wanted to, I'd be open to comparing" he said more as a mumble.

"Only if you're interested" Ryder answered, still not meeting Jake's stare.

"Why not" Jake said getting up, putting the food and controller on the table, "I guess we should do it in my room, don't want my ma walking in on us." Jake said causing both boys to giggle at the last part.

Once they reached the bedroom, Jake shut the door and locked it. They both stood facing each other, Ryder scratched the back of his neck, "so how'd you wanna do this?"

"How about we undress facing away from each other and then we agree to turn around?" Jake answered, hesitation in his voice.

Both boys nodded and stood on their own sides of the bed facing away from each other. Jake started to undress like he did earlier via his top first followed by his socks, Ryder followed and eventually they were standing in just their boxer briefs. However, what neither knew was that they were both semi-hard, Ryder's bulge filling the front of his boxers while Jake's tip was peeking out the top.

"So do you want to turn around now or after we drop our underwear?" Jake asked, unsure of what he wanted to do himself.

"I guess now, on three?" Both boys agreed and counted to three, when they turned around they both were relieved to find the other in the same state in their boxers.

This was the first time Jake had seen Ryder properly naked as he never tried to pay attention in the locker room, "whoa dude, your ripped!" He said admiring the abs in front of him.

"Not so bad yourself dude" Ryder replied awkwardly. His eyes studied Jake's body, his defined chest and stomach, his entire body had little to no fat on it.

Slowly his eyes started to move down to the obvious hard on to which Jake noticed, "should we get rid of the briefs?" Jake asked, hoping Ryder wasn't too uncomfortable.

"Sure!" Ryder said a bit too enthusiastically, "I mean yeah, sure"

Jake let out a laugh under his breath, "okay then on three" he said positioning his hands by his briefs as did Ryder, "ready, one, two, three"

Both boys dropped their boxers as their now fully hard cocks jumped out and slapped their stomachs.

Ryder once again felt a sting of jealousy when his eyes focused on Jake's long shaft which was covered by a bush of pubes at its base and a pair of balls hanging loosely underneath.

Jake again noticed this as he looked from Ryder's think dick, "Damn dude, you must really fill a girl up" he looked at the still forming pubes near the shaft to the big thick pair of balls hanging loosely, "seriously dude! You have nothing to feel bad about"

"Thanks dude" Ryder said shyly, "but you don't have to pretend I mean look at yours" gesturing to Jake's crotch, "you're not just longer then I am, your also have more hair down there as well as your balls being more defined then mine.

Jake spoke in an encouraging tone, "mine may be longer but that's because I'm black. Yours is way thicker though, your balls are huge and plus I bet girls prefer less hair down there if they're giving a blowjob?"

Ryder thought for a minute, "I guess your right" he said now feeling proud of his body which made Jake feel strangely happy for his friend.

The boys stood there for a while, hands on hips, cocks pointing out, until Jake spoke up, "so I guess since we're both hard, we should take care of it. Wanna finish watching the video from earlier?"

"The one with the hot chick? Sure. Where are we gonna sit?" He asked, not wanting to stand and jerk off behind Jake as he sat in his chair.

Jake looked around his room, "it's either bed, floor or downstairs on the sofa but I don't really feel like worrying that my ma may walk in."

"I guess it's the bed since it's comfier" Ryder decided, sitting down onto the bed making sure there was enough room for Jake or was setting up the computer. Soon they were sitting side-by-side on the bed, eyes locked onto the screen, hands slowly playing with their cocks.

Five minutes through, Ryder's was staring at the way his hand moved up and down his shaft, using his thumb to spread the pre-come, he was jiggling his balls with his other hand but his eyes slowly started to descend on the black cock next to him, he became curious on how it felt, what it smelled like and even what it tasted like. Ryder quickly realised what he was doing and focused his attention on the hot chick, hoping Jake hadn't noticed.

Unfortunately, he had and was also becoming increasing curious about his friend's toy between his legs also. He wondered how he could answer all the questions without making it too weird. Then he thought he'd just be honest, "dude, I can tell you want to feel my cock and I know it's weird but-"

Ryder quickly tried to hide his mistake, "what? dude no! I promise I wasn't lookin-"

"BUT" Jake continued, "you can touch only if I can touch yours." Jake finished.

Ryder stopped stroking his dick and began to move his hands over to Jake who also copied Ryder's moves. They both laid their hands on each other's dicks, they groaned from the touch. They both found it increasingly weird as it felt different to their own touch. Slowly, both of them started to moan more, their hips bucking into the touch.

"Should we just turn the computer off, neither of us are watching it? Jake said getting up and turning off the screen.

Instead of sitting back down next to Ryder, Jake sat directly in front, sitting on Ryder's legs, "dude, what are you doing?" Ryder asked, extremely confused on what Jake was doing.

"Getting a better angle, chill." Jake answered which seemed to put Ryder back at ease and soon they were stroking each other off again.

Ryder started paying more attention to Jake's tip, he was smoothing the head with his thumb which Jake seemed to like so he continued doing it earning more moans.

Jake on the other hand, was becoming more curious about the other places of Ryder's body, he wanted to feel every part of it with not just his hands but his tongue and mouth as well, but he deemed it to gay. But then again, they were both sitting on Jake's bed, no clothes on and their dicks in each other's hands. "Dude, we need to talk" Jake said, stopping his hand from stroking.

"Umhm" was all Ryder said as he was too focused on Jake's throbbing erection to take in what Jake had said.

"Dude! Stop!" Jake grabbed Ryder's wrist which was met with a confused look from Ryder. "We need to talk about this, I think we've gone too far for this to be a 'bro' thing."

"What do you mean? We're just two bros helping each other, I've heard other boys do it." Ryder whined due to the lack of touch.

"People just say that because they want an excuse to touch other boys"

"Well I guess that's what we're doing, we're just two dudes seeing what the other looks and feels like" Ryder replied confidently.

"Look, it may have started off like that but let's be serious, what we're doing is beyond best-bro level. Maybe this is something more." Jake said, whispering the last part while looking down.

"What do mean?" Ryder asked but then realised what Jake had meant and too looked down, "oh, right."

They both sat there in silence, their hands resting on their legs, dicks softening.

"What do you want this to be?" Ryder said, a small bit of hope in his voice.

Jake thought for a moment, to him, Ryder was his best friend, he was the only one he'd ever opened up to both emotionally and physically. They knew almost everything about each other, "Well, I guess I..." Ryder looked up to meet Jake's eyes. "...Kinda love you"

"'Kinda' love me" Ryder said sarcastically. "Well, I guess I kinda love you too" he finished, breath shaky.

Jake looked at Ryder seriously as if waiting for him to say 'jk' to which instead of voicing his truth, Ryder leaned towards Jake, cupping his head with his hands, placing his lips atop of Jake's. That was all Jake needed before he began to pull Ryder in so that he was now laying down on top of Jake, their hardening erections brushing against each other. Ryder slowly opened his mouth so that Jake could push his tongue in while his hands slowly started to make their way down to Jake's chest where they felt his strong abs and teased his perked nipples which earned Ryder a whiny moan. As Jake was exploring Ryder mouth, his hands slowly descended Ryder's back until they were on his bubble butt where he grabbed onto each cheek making Ryder push into him more.

As they released their hold of each other's mouths to catch their breaths, they rested their foreheads against one another, smiling at each other, "Whoa, that was awesome" Ryder said in between breaths.

"Yeah, I know, that was just... whoa." Jake agreed then slowly started to kiss Ryder's collar bone, to his chest then his nipples. Ryder let out a loud moan that could most likely be heard next door. After a few more licks and nips at the boy's nipples. Jake slowly sat up putting Ryder on his lap, his dick touching Ryder's hole while Ryder's was pushing against Jake's stomach. They continued to make out for a few more minutes until Ryder asked, "Can I suck you off?"

The question brought Jake to stare at his now-lover in the eyes, "Ryder I am defiantly happy for you to suck me off but I just need you to know that I don't think I'm ready to have a dude's dick in my mouth."

Ryder could tell Jake felt shameful for not wanting to suck Ryder off so he assured Jake with, "Dude, I get it, this is new for me too. You don't have to worry about it, we'll have plenty of chances to do this."

"I promise when I'm ready, I'll make it up to you but if you really want to suck me off then go ahead, literally, because your gonna suck my head." Jake joked, earning an eye-roll from Ryder. "But seriously, where do you want me to be?"

Ryder told Jake where to go so that he was laying down on his bed with Ryder, who was on his hands and knees, between his legs. "Are you sure about this Jake?" Ryder asked one more time.

"I'm more then sure bro, just start when you're ready and I'll tell you when I'm about to cum." Jake answered

"Don't bother" Ryder said smugly, "I'll swallow" and before Jake could comment, Ryder put the tip of Jake's dick inside his mouth which sent Jake crazy as he moaned loudly.

"Oh my gosh dude, that feels amazing!" the half-black boy added as other began to fit more of his dick in his mouth. Ryder got about 5 inches before he started to choke, "Dude, you don't have to put it all in, what you are doing now is enough" Jake said between moans, so Ryder grabbed the rest of Jake's shaft with his hands and started to bob his head up and down making Jake go nuts. As he looked up he saw the sight of Jake in a mess of whines and moans which made Ryder's own dick twitch with excitement. As Jake began to near his climax, Ryder started to switch from bobbing on Ryder's dick to sucking and licking his balls while at the same time, jerking his own dick of with his free hand. "Dude I'm about to come" Ryder placed his mouth over Jake's shaft and bobbed a few more times before Jake came squirting warm, white liquid down Ryder's throat. Once Jake had finished coming Ryder lent back on his knees and gave his own cock a few more strokes before ropes of cum came shooting out onto Jake's chest and stomach.

When both boys came down from their highs, they laid down next to each other, still out of breath. "That was so cool, it looked so hot from where I was, like seriously hot" Jake panted, his face lit up with joy which was mirrored the face next to him.

"It looked hot from where I was too, you made the best face when you came" Ryder agreed in pure happiness.

They laid there staring at each other for a while, smiles never leaving their faces, "So do you wanna stay for the night or do you have to go home?" Jake said, the last part sounding a little sad.

"No! No! I can stay if you want and if you'd let me, I just gotta phone my mom that's all" Ryder said, springing up from the bed to find his jeans that had his phone.

Jake sat up on the bed, smile on his face as he watched his best friend or now boyfriend, find his phone and ringing his mom. Once he finished his phone call Ryder rejoined his lover on the bed as they snuggled up together and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Please comment, I need some feedback to know if I'm doing good

sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

Also ideas for other chapters and other Stories are also welcome, I take requests

Part 4 will be out soon i promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note- Don't own glee

I don't actually know if Ryder has siblings in the show

Sorry for any mistakes

Hope you enjoy

It was around 6:30 when Jake awoke to a blinding light of sunshine that draped through his blinds. Next to and on top of him lay Ryder whose head was placed between Jake's head and shoulder, he was quietly snoring with his mouth open slightly, Jake felt something pressed up between their bodies and guessed Ryder was hard. Jake then looked down at the rest of the bed and saw that he himself was forming a tent underneath his covers, this brought a grin to his face until he looked over at his bedside clock and mumbled under his breath, "Damn it, we have school" hoping not to wake the body that was wrapped around him

"You had to remind me" a sleepy Ryder replied, disappointment in his voice. Ryder looked up to meet Jake's gaze, "do we have to go? Can't we just stay here and sleep?" he made his puppy face while begging Jake

"I would be all for that if we hadn't spent a full two hours on our performance" Jake said, getting up from his position on the bed before he got too comfy. He looked down at his chest which still had remains of Ryder's seed on it, "I'm not saying it wasn't hot, because it was, but did you have cum on me dude?" he asked, gesturing to his body.

"You didn't say I couldn't" Ryder said getting up, "plus, who's the one or let you come in my mouth. Now go take a shower so we can get going."

Instead of arguing, Jake looked at Ryder with a sly look, "You could join if you want, we can get rid of our morning wood together?" he said, holding a hand out.

"As much as I'd love to, if I joined you, we'd never make it to school. Now go!" Ryder shooed, pushing Jake's bare ass as the black male left.

In the shower, Jake started to think about the night before, he guessed he was grateful for his cat's interference. Beginning to think about what else happened the night before, Jake started to stroke his long cock under the spray of water, he imagined Ryder's hand instead of his, moving up and down his dick then he imagined Ryder bobbing his head and sucking his balls. It didn't take long for Jake to cum, spraying his seed into the drain. He finished of his wash and wrapped a towel around his waist in case his mom was already in the house.

As he entered his room quietly he noticed Ryder was facing away from him, he was sitting on the bed with something (which Jake assumed was his dick) in his hands and was breathing quite heavily. He was quietly moaning, using his arm as a muffle. Jake slowly crept his way towards Ryder and slowly started to kiss the back of his neck as he replaced Ryder's hands with his own. Ryder went to jerk Jake off when, "Don't. This is just you" They soon stated kissing, Jake forcing his tongue into Ryder's mouth, his other hand started to make their way to Ryder's chest, smoothing his abs on the way until he was softly pinching at the excited nipples sending Ryder over the edge, shooting his cum upwards, hitting himself in the face, "Damn dude! You can send it flying, can't you?" Ryder smiled shyly at the comment, soon both their lips were against each other again.

When they finally parted Ryder looked down at the floor embarrassingly, "Can I borrow a pair of your underwear dude? I didn't actually expect to stay over."

"Of course, you can." Jake answered, making his way to his dresser "Although it would have been way hotter if you went commando" He said giving Ryder a flirty glance.

After getting ready and leaving the house, both boys arrived at the school minutes before the bell went. "I'll talk you later, right?"

"Duuhh" Ryder said, "We have glee club together"

Before Jake could pitch in a comeback, Ryder had disappeared just as the bell went, signalling the start of the school day.

Second period

Jake sat in his chair, bored as always, listening to his teacher talk about their life having been side-tracked from teaching the lesson. Jake started to daydream in his chair, he started thinking about Ryder and their relationship. He guessed he was lucky that he was partnered with Ryder for his glee assignment, not someone like Sam or Unique. He also thought about what the kind things Ryder had done for him and not just blowing him or going to jerk him off earlier on his bed but the small things before they were together. Jake decided he should make it up to Ryder and since he still wasn't ready to have a dick in his mouth, he thought maybe he should do something more loving instead of sexy. He spent the rest of the period and the other periods until Glee club, planning what to do for Ryder.

Glee club

Ryder was sitting in the second row in the choir room next to Marley who he had shared most of his lessons with. Marley had noticed Ryder's strange behaviour throughout the day, he seemed happier than usual, "You seem perky today, did you get a puppy or something?" the brunette asked.

"What? Me? No! I'm just happy to be in glee club with my friends!" Ryder said trying to mislead her.

Marley gave him the 'bitch please' look. She thought for a few seconds thinking of what could make Ryder so jolly, she remembered Ryder was going to Jake's house yesterday and when Jake walked into the choir room and sat next to them, Ryder seemed to brighten up even more. Then it hit Marley, Ryder and it seemed Jake were extremely joyous the day after spending time with each other. She gave Ryder a smug and knowing look.

"What's up with her?" Jake voiced from the other side of Ryder.

"No idea" Ryder concluded, shrugging his shoulders.

Halfway through Glee, while a group was getting ready to preform, Jake leant closer to Ryder and whispered so that only they could here, "So I thought maybe we could go out for food at Breadsticks later if you're not doing anything?"

"Are you asking what I think you're asking Puckerman?" Ryder accused, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe" the half-black boy replied not meeting Ryder's gaze "Look, you know it's awkward for me to ask so can you just answer me!"

"I would love to Jake," Ryder replied, "I just gotta go home to change and I also gotta ask my parents if I can go but if I can, will you pick me up at 6?"

"Of course, just text me if you're allowed to go" Jake said staring at his (hopefully) date.

5:00

Ryder had just gotten home. As he entered his house, he found his father reading a book by the table and his mother in the kitchen, baking something sweet. As he entered the kitchen he kissed his mother on her cheek, "Hey mom, hey dad."

"Hey sweetie, how was your day? Did you enjoy your sleepover at Jake's?" His mother asked continuing what she was doing while still showing she was paying attention to her son.

"You should let him respond to your first question before asking him another darling." Ryder's father said without looking up from his book, Mrs Lynn just gave an eye roll to her husband's statement.

"It was good, both were, our performance in glee club went awesome and me and Jake spent the rest of last night preparing for the performance." He decided to leave out the part where him and Jake jerked each other off and that he had a dude's dick in his mouth. "Actually, I was wondering if I could go out with Jake again tonight for food?"

His mother stopped for what she was doing and turned towards her eldest son, giving him a knowing look. Ryder was sick of seeing that look, first Marley, now his mother, was he really that easy to read. "Of course, dear but only if Jake comes over for dinner sometime soon" she told her son, not bothering to wait for his dad to answer.

Ryder thanked his mom and made his way to his room where he text Jake to confirm their date was still on. He looked at his clock he had about an hour before he would have to get ready. He jumped onto his bed, laying down and thought for a couple of minutes, his mind drifting from random thoughts, he started to fantasize about himself and his now boyfriend, he imagined Jake sitting on his bed naked, looking longingly at Ryder, "What are you waiting for babe?" Jake's voice echoed in his mind. He slowly walked onto the bed using his knees to travel up the bed, straddling Jake. They started to make out, his hands making their way all over Jake's body while the other boy's hands made their way into Ryder's waistband, slowly playing with the hardened dick trapped within the tight briefs. Jake learned near Ryder's ear, "do you want me to free you up sexy?" he asked before nipping his earlobe. Ryder could only nod in response, not able to verbally communicate his answer in fear of letting out a huge moan. Jake's hands retreated from Ryder's pants, much to Ryder's disappointment, but were soon busy unzipping his pants, releasing some of the pressure. Next Jake's hand pulled down Ryder's underwear causing his cock to spring out, he then started to tease it. He turned his hand upside down gripping Ryder's member. With his fingers circling his shaft, he moved his hand up, slowly twisting around until he reached the tip. Then releasing his fingers and letting his palm glide over the head of Ryder's dick. Gripping the shaft again, he slid his hands back down, twisting as he slid back down the thick shaft. This was all Ryder needed before he started cumming, ropes of cum flying up to Jake's face.

Ryder opened his eyes, his dick was in his hand, underwear and pants pushed down. He'd not only came on his clothes, but he had also shot cum all over his face again. He started to lick the white substance around his mouth, it tasted kinda salty. He was glad he locked his door when he came in as his family would have had the biggest shock to walk in on Ryder licking cum off his face and his now easing erection in his hands.

He looked over at his clock and shot up, "shoot! Jake's gonna be here any minute" He ran towards his bathroom, dick flapping from side to side as he travelled.

Pulling up alongside the Lynn residents, Jake sent a quick text to Ryder telling him he was outside, Ryder quickly sent back saying he'd be out in a few minutes, so Jake sat in his car. He wasn't nervous, no, he was excited he told himself. Jake let out a sigh, who was he kidding, he was so nervous about what Ryder thought about him that he had spent a good half hour getting ready, picking his most fancy clothes that still looked casual. He was too busy checking that he looked okay in his rear-view mirror to realise Ryder walking up to the car. As Jake looked towards the house, he let out the most girlish scream Ryder had ever heard. As Ryder got into the car, trying to hold in a fit of giggles, Jake looked at him angerly, "Dude! Why did you do that? I almost had a heart attack!"

"It's not my fault you were more focused on yourself to notice me" Ryder said through his snickers.

Jake tried to look annoyed at the boy snorting in laughter but eventually gave up and joined in with his boyfriend. Their amusement lasted all the journey until they walked into Breadsticks. The waitress seated them fortunately, at a seat towards the back of the restaurant.

They spent the entire evening talking about comic books, films and agreeing on how well their performance was in Glee, "We were on point in that song" Ryder said between sips of his Coke.

"Totally! I knew we were going to ace it, but I didn't think we'd be that good" Jake agreed, finishing off his ice cream

A bright smile formed onto Ryder's mouth, "Dude, we're like the dream team, no one can beat us" Jake looked at the cute, handsome boy in front of him, he just stared for a while, Ryder noticed and started to blush making him look even more adorable in Jake's eyes.

Much to Jake's disappointment, they were soon parked once again, in front of Ryder's house, not saying anything as neither wanted the other to leave. "Do you want to come in for a drink or anything?" Ryder asked still looking down at their held hands.

"As much as I'd love to, I've to go home, my ma's expecting me" Jake said, his voice sounding annoyed "and if she gets mad then I won't be able to see you anywhere apart from school." The last sentence was more to make himself leave at fear of never leaving.

"Oh, in that case then I'll see you tomorrow" Ryder said leaning in towards Jake as they kissed farewell for the fifth time. After they parted, Ryder got out of the car and before shutting it looked Jake directly in the eyes and said, "I love you"

"I love you too" Was all Jake said before his lover left him alone in his car for a lonely ride home to his house.

That night both boys sat in bed thinking about each other, longing to be in the other's embrace even though it had only been one proper day since the start of their relationship.

Note-

Please review and I'm open for suggestions

next part should be coming out hopefully within 3 days


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note- Don't own glee

Enjoy

It was early morning on a Friday and Jake was eating his breakfast when his mother came in giving him a quick hug from behind, "Morning ma"

"Morning Jakey, how was your date with your friend? Ryder, was it?" His mother said casually

Jake almost choked on his food after that sentence "What? No ma we're just friends, I promise."

Mrs Puckerman sat down, giving her son a warm and loving smile "Jake, I don't care who you love, whether they be a woman or a man, I will always love you no matter what, just as a mother should" She continued making herself breakfast and then ate it with her son who was still a little shaken at the comment his mother had just given him.

"Thanks ma, you're the best" he said smiling like uncontrollably

"You bet I am" the women said with a sassy tone making both laugh "also I'm going up to see your auntie over the weekend, I'm guessing you don't want to come?"

"Not really, I love her and all, but she still treats me like I'm seven" Jake said, rolling his eyes.

"That's fine, I'll leave money on the counter, so you and no doubt Ryder can have some takeout" The mention of Ryder caused Jake to become embarrassed to which his mother giggled at "I trust you won't burn the house down while I'm away?"

"No ma, you can leave the house in my capable hands while you're gone" He added, thankful that his mother trusted him that much."

Ryder was standing by his locker, getting his books out when he saw Jake almost skipping down the hallway, he looked super excited which spiked curiosity in Ryder," What put a spring in your step mister 'I could burst of happiness'?" He asked as Jake arrived at his locker.

"I had the best news ever dude! My ma's going to see her sister over the weekend which means I have the house to myself" Jake said as if high from adrenaline.

"Okay? Good for you? Isn't your mom usually working when you get home anyway meaning you have the house to yourself most days?" Ryder questioned, very confused on why this time was different to the other times Jake's mother had been out.

"Yeah but because I'm on my own it means you can come over and we can have… thingy without worrying about my mom walking in on us or hearing us!" He chose his words carefully not to let the surrounding people know that they were going to have sex. "So? Wanna stay over mine this weekend?"

Ryder looked at his boyfriend who was a ball of eagerness, "How could I say no" Jake's face lit up, "I still have to ask my parents" Jake's face looked devastated "but I'm sure they'll say yes" Ryder mirrored Jake's smile.

They agreed that after school Ryder would go home, ask his parents if he could go and then, if he was allowed, would make his way over to Jake's which is exactly what happened with the exception that they both finish their homework.

It was near 5:00 when Ryder knocked on the door of the home he'd be spending the next two days in. As soon as the door opened, Ryder was dragged in by his shirt and pushed up against a wooden beam. He looked at his captor who was shutting the front door with a hand, as soon as it was shut they were both kissing, no words spoken, no plan of what they were doing, they just made out for a good couple of minutes.

"As much as I love Kissing you, I've only made it through the door bro" Ryder said as boyfriend put their foreheads together.

"I know but I just couldn't wait anymore." He said earning a sweet smile from the boy he had pinned

They decided to order food and put on a film while they ate. About halfway through the movie, they we're cuddled up, not like a boy a girl would but with Ryder sitting along the couch, Jake laying between his legs, his head resting near Ryder's crotch. They hadn't long finished eating when Jake felt something poke the back of his head, he looked up to see if Ryder had noticed but he was too focused on the action scene in front of him, so Jake started to nudge his head along the bulge in Ryder's pants. Ryder slowly started to feel a bit of pleasure as he looked to see what Jake was doing and was met with lustful eyes staring back at him. He learnt down and started to kiss Jake upside down, his hands started to roam down Jake's arm until both pair of hands were held. They started fighting for dominance with their tongues, Jake being the victor. Jake slowly started to get up from his position and turn around, so he was facing his lover, they resumed their exploration of each other's mouths, only parting for air and when Ryder lifted Jake's tank top over his head followed by his own. Jake was now leaning over Ryder as their hands roamed each other's torsos. Ryder's hands quickly started to descend their way down Jake, brushing through the black-haired happy trail before disappearing beneath Jake's jeans. Coming across an already slick shaft due to sweat, Ryder started to slide his hand up the extensively long cock the best he could in the space of Jake's Jeans, Jake leaned into the touch, pushing their clothed cocks together.

"Wanna take this upstairs?" Jake asked already getting up, removing Ryders hands much to both of their disappointment.

They continued their make out session towards the stairs until Ryder pushed Jake onto the fourth step earning him a confused look from the half black boy. Ryder answered his obvious question by unzipping Jake's tight jeans, a tall tent was now visible in his underwear. Jake thanked Ryder by pulling him up the stairs and then forcefully pushing the white teen against a shut door, he then proceeded to attack Ryder's mouth while simultaneously pushing the remaining pair of pants down to his feet so that they were both now in their undies. They slowly made their way into Jake's room while still kissing, until they got to the bed, Ryder pushed his lover onto the bed and quickly joined him, straddling Jake on his stomach. Ryder's hands never left Jake's body after that, going from feeling his defined abs to cupping his head, Jake's hands doing the same to Ryder. Ryder soon started to shift his body down Jake's so that Ryder's clothed butt was rubbing against the clothed erection, this sent Jake crazy as he was being teased.

Jake decided to have his own fun with Ryder and palmed Ryder thick shaft through his undies putting Ryder into a fit of moans that stopped him from teasing Jake. Moving down further over the black teen's smoking body, Ryder slowly and teasingly pulled down Jake's grey boxer briefs making Jake's cock fly out, bending back and for until it stood straight up again. Ryder met Jake's gaze a silently asked for permission to which Jake grabbed his dick and cock-slapped Ryder on the cheek and before he could do it again, Ryder swiftly grabbed Jake's black weapon and stuck it in his mouth making Jake fall back onto his pillow in pleasure, closing his eyes. Ryder started to bob his head on the shaft, inside his mouth, his tongue licked along it, paying close attention to the salty tip. Jake by far, thought this was the best blowjob he'd ever been given.

Jake was close to cumming when stopped Ryder, "dude, stop! I wanna try something." He said swapping their position, so Jake was straddling Ryder's legs. He took of Ryder's bright blue underwear and threw them somewhere onto the floor. He then took Ryder's thick meat into his hand and started to play with it, using his middle finger to jiggle his big balls. Ryder was already moaning heavily when Jake asked, "okay this is gonna be good, but I want you to close your eyes"

Ryder quickly followed in fear the touching would stop which it however did shortly after, but it was quickly replaced by a warm mouth sucking the tip followed by more of the shaft being taken in my Jake's mouth, he soon started to bob his head up and down bringing delight in Ryder who was screaming out moans. He wasn't the only one enjoying it, Jake too, found quite a pleasure sucking off his boyfriend, the taste was a bit weird but good, he used his tongue to lick off pre-come from the tip, he also started lick and suck Ryder's big balls as well as the bit of skin between the balls and Ryder's bubble butt with the slight lift of Ryder's legs. All of this was enough to send Ryder over the edge, cumming all over Jake's face, Jake found Ryder cumming as hot and sexy enough to also bring him over the edge with a few stocks, copying Ryder's actions from their first jerk off section as he learnt back on his knees and shot ropes of cum over Ryder's torso. They both continued to make out, Ryder licking off his cum from Jake's face

"Wanna take a break before round two bro?" Jake asked, still catching his breathe.

"Round two? Dudes what we did was hot but are just gonna keep doing the same thing?" Ryder asked staring at the ceiling.

"Well..." with his finger, Jake started to draw an imaginary line up Ryder's body, going through his own ropes of cum, "If you're up for it, I'd be open to trying more" he said flirtingly, eyes staring at the white body in front of him.

Ryder shifted his head, so he was looking at his boyfriend, "are you sure? We don't have do it if you don't want to"

"Dude why wouldn't I? I'll be hot as fuck!" Jake replied, eyes wide. "We just have to sort out one thing, who's going to have a dick shoved up their ass?"

Ryder rolled his eyes, "well when you put it like" he said sarcastically naming both laugh, "but seriously you can put your long shaft me if you want?" He answered, slowly moving his hand so that it was lightly touching Jake's balls.

"You sure you can handle it" Jake asked as they both looked down at his now hardened black member standing next to an also hard white thick member.

"I'd love to" Ryder said as he resumed their make out session by moving on top of his lover, Jake's cum providing a lube to their brushing cocks that were trapped between their stomachs. Jake slowly started to bring his hands down Ryder's back, placing them atop of the white bubble butt that he was going to fuck, he slightly brushed Ryder's hole with his finger earning him a moan from his make out partner.

He lightly pushed Ryder off him so that the white boy was now laying down, his head near the end of the bed. Jake got off the bed and dug through his draws, looking for something that he'd bought on the way home. Ryder was casually stroking his piece of meat when Jake turned around, holding a bottle of lube and a condom, this only brought more pleasure to the bottom. Jake put the condom on the bed and put a decent amount of lube on his fingers, he looked at his boyfriend, asking for confirmation one more time to which he nodded, then Jake slowly lifted Ryder's legs and inserted a finger into Ryder's hole. Ryder found it painful at first and a little strange to have a finger up his ass but soon the pain subsided, and pleasure took over as the black finger moved in and out. The sight of Ryder almost screaming out moans made Jake even more horny, he soon added a second finger and then a third, stretching Ryder's hole big enough for his dick. He soon took away his fingers much to Ryder's dissatisfaction and prepared his cock, he put on the condom and leathered it up with lube.

He placed it near Ryder's hole, "Are you sure you want to be fucked by my long shaft now?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Definitely! Now put it in!" Ryder demanded making eye contact with Jake.

"Okay, okay!" Jake said as he slowly eased his cock in. "How you doing dude?"

"Good just keep going slow" Ryder said uncomfortably as his hole opened even more.

Jake continued to push his dick into Ryder until his black pubes brushed against a pair of white butt cheeks. "All right dude, it's all the way in."

"I know, I can feel it. Just keep it there for a few." Ryder whined. Jake kept his position for a few minutes waiting for Ryder's pain to stop. "Okay you can start dude, just go slowly."

"Do what dude?" Jake asked confused

"I don't know! I've never done this" Ryder admitted, still in pain.

Jake decided to go from instinct and started to take his cock out and then slammed it back in. Ryder moaned, "Keep doing that, that was so..." he moaned again, not finishing his statement. Jake repeated what he did slowly getting faster, he watch his dick disappearing into Ryder's ass only to reappear straight away, he found it looking even more sexy when he looked at Ryder's ass bounce up and down. "Fuck…yeah Jake, faster" After a few more minutes of fucking, Jake backed out of his boyfriend much to Ryder's confusion, "you can cum in me dude"

"I know but I want you to ride my dick" Jake said with a smirk.

"Okay? If you really want me to" Ryder said not really sure why his boyfriend wanted him to do it.

Jake slowly laid back down, resting the back of his head against a pillow. Ryder got up and crouched over Jake, his own butt hovering over the black shaft. He slowly started to ease himself onto Jake's member and stated to push up and down gaining speed as got more comfortable. He started to become more regular as he began to hit his prostate, sending him closer to his climax.

"I'm gonna cum soon" Ryder said bouncing.

"Me too bro" Jake said, still admiring both his bouncing boyfriend and his own shaft that was continuously doing the disappearing trick. He soon placed a hand on his own dick as well as Ryder's, he then started to stroke each shaft, sending both of them over the edge, both loudly moaning as Jake shot his load in to his condom inserted in Ryder who also shot ropes of cum across Jake's body and even in his open mouth. As both came down from their highs, Jake swallowed Ryder's white liquid, linking the taste of his boyfriend's seed.

A few minutes later, both were laying in each other's nude embrace, occasionally sharing deep kisses, blanket laced over their tangled bodies, flaccid cocks laying on their stomachs.

"So that was your first time then? I'm honoured you chose me." Jake said staring at the now blushing face looking back at him.

"I'm glad it was you, you're not only hot and handsome but your also my best friend" he said followed by him kissing Jake's cheek.

"You sappy nerd" Jake said returning the kiss to the boy in his arms that he found adorable.

As they continued to lay there on Jake's bed, the reappearing cat that started all of this, jumped onto the bed placing himself between the two teenagers.

"I never asked, what's your cat named?" Ryder asked smoothing the feline.

"When I was younger I always imagined having a cat named snowball and so my ma decided to get a black cat from the shelter which I still named snowball for a laugh but we never gave him another name apart from 'cat'"

"Well then snowball, although you tripped me over twice, I want to thank you for it" Ryder said talking to Snowball "without your help, I doubt this would've happened"

"What, us sucking each other off and then me fucking you? No, I don't think I would've been open to this if you hadn't walked in on me."

They stayed in their hold of each other, falling asleep with the black fur that started this whole story, sleeping with them.

Please comment and review so I know I'm doing something right

Open for suggestions

Might be a while before part 6 is out, I'll aim for less then a week


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note- I don't own Glee

Sorry for taken so long with this one and that it's a tad bit shorter

But please enjoy

Ryder awoke up in the muscular arms of his boyfriend who was currently still sleeping. He studied his partner as he lay breathe heavily, his quiet snore, his defined jawline and as Ryder's eyes dropped further down the covered body, he noticed a tall tent underneath the covers which brought a smirk to the boy's face. He unscrambled himself from Jake's body and moved the bed cover off the obvious erection. Ryder liked the tip of the morning wood, collecting the already formed salty pre-come and then started to place the throbbing member inside his mouth, going down on it until he started to gag. Jake slowly moaned in his sleepiness state as Ryder began to bob up and down on Jake's cock, licking it as he descended, with his free hand he started to play with Jake's hanging balls as well as occasionally, dragging his fingers through the black pubes that covered the base.

The half-black teen began to awake in pleasure, opening his eyes to reveal Ryder's dipping head that was the source of his entertainment, "Dude, you know you didn't have to, right?" he said slurring his words

"I know but it was just there standing on its own" Ryder said, dick said in his mouth, vibrations passing through it making Jake release a giant moan.

"…bro…fuck…let me suck you off then" Jake said lifting Ryder's head off his sweaty shaft.

"Fine but I don't wanna stop giving you this blowjob so let's just sixty-nine" Ryder said getting up from his position and hovering himself over Jake, hitting him in the face with his thick dick as he started to suck off Jake again. Jake took time in trying to catch the jiggling dick before he finally took it into his mouth, he went down all the way, his lips touching Ryder's patch of pubes, and sucked in hard causing Ryder to moan even more on Jake's dick. Ryder was certain he was about to cum soon, so he put as much effort into making Jake cum first by licking all of Jake's shaft, going over his balls with his slick tongue and finally sucking on the piece of skin between Jake's black balls and ass, this was enough to send Jake over the edge so Ryder repositioned his mouth over the boy's cock as white ropes of cum shot down his throat. At the same time., Ryder's dick came in Jake's mouth as he swallowed down all the salty liquid.

Jake sat up on the bed, putting his hot boyfriend on his naked lap, kissing him from the side as the white boy turned towards him. "That was a nice way to wake up" Jake said breaking the kiss.

"I thought you'd like it" Ryder said, a huge smile plastered on his blushing face

"Let's go get some breakfast dude, I'm starving."

As both teens got up, Ryder began finding his underwear that Jake threw the night before, "Can you see my briefs?"

"Why are trying to find them? It's just us, alone in this house" Ryder looked at him unpersuaded, "come on dude, it'll be hot, think about. Plus, we won't have to worry about undressing each other and we can stare at each other's junk all day"

"Fine, but I'm at least going to bring my pants down with me" Ryder said as they left the bedroom and walked down the stairs, Ryder watched Jake's ass shake after each step. "Dude your ass is on point"

"I know" Jake said confidently earning a laugh from his peer. "So, what do wanna eat?"

They were both sitting at the table, eating a cooked breakfast that they'd both helped in making. Their cocks laid softly on the wooden chairs, that was until Jake looked up to see Ryder sucking on a sausage like he did earlier to Jake, his black dick under the table instantly turning hard, he decided to wait for them to finish eating before doing anything. As they were cleaning up, Jake was watching Ryder's bare ass as the white boy cleaned, his hips swaying to the music they'd put on, Jake quietly got onto the floor and went on his knees so that his face was parallel to the swaying butt. He slowly glided his tongue over Ryder's hole making the white teen drop the cup he was washing into the sink, he grabbed onto the counter in case his legs gave way.

"Uhh…that feels so good" Ryder moaned in enjoyment.

Jake responded by spitting onto his ass, using in to make it slicker. He soon pulled Ryder down so that Jake was laying down with an ass stuck in his face as he continued to lick along, sending his boyfriend into a fit of whines. Sticking his tongue into the still stretched hole sending Ryder over the edge, cumming onto the floor.

"That was weird, what made you want to do that?" the white teen said between breathes, hanging out on the floor next to his boyfriend.

"You were shaking your butt, I couldn't help it" Jake said with a smirk "Wanna go sit on the couch?"

Both were sitting on the couch, Jake between Ryder's legs, his head resting on the other's white chest. They'd been playing video games for a good hour or two when Jake shot his fist up in victory after winning one round out of the many they had played, Ryder kissed his cheek to show how happy he was for his boyfriend. He soon started to kiss down the half-black neck before going over his shoulder. Stuck between their bodies, stood Ryder's white shaft, aching for attention. Ryder's hands soon found themselves sloping down until they reached the black throbbing member, slowly stroking it while tugging on the close by balls. Jake's head turned, meeting Ryder's kiss, his hands cupping and pulling Ryder's head towards him. Meanwhile Ryder's front started to grind against his lover's back, his dick encountering Jake's ass, making the half-black boy moan into their extended kiss.

"Jake?" Ryder said, braking their lips apart "Are you okay if you bottom this time? I really want to see you moving up and down on my manhood" Ryder questioned awkwardly.

Jake groaned, "Only because I want to feel your meat inside of me" He concluded by continuing their make out as he turned his body to face Ryder.

Ryder suspended his hand near Jake's asshole, asking one more time for confirmation to which the hole's owner nodded in response. Ryder then inserted his finger into the ass forcing a painful moan out of Jake. He soon started to push his finger in and out before adding more fingers until Jake's hole was stretched just enough to put his member in.

"Dude hang on let me get lube and a condom", a wincing Jake said, getting off Ryder before disappearing upstairs. Ryder was playing with his thick wood when Jake came back into the living room, cock swinging as he walked towards Ryder, handing the equipment to him.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Ryder asked wary for his boyfriend

Jake now nervous himself, still nodded wanting to know what it feels like to have a dick shoved up his butt

Ryder put on the condom before leathering up his tool as Jake placed himself at the appropriate position. The teenager positioned himself at Jake's stretched hole, slowly pushing his slick cock into his lover, going all the way in till his pubes brushed against the cheeks.

He stayed still for a while, letting Jake get comfortable until said bottom, whispered softly, "Alright, you can go"

Ryder started to pull out his dick before he pushed himself in again, slamming right into his hole driving Jake insane, sending a scream anyone passing by could hear. He continued ramming into Jake while bending over to Jake's lips, silencing him, his hands caressing the long thick erection trapped between them. Knowing neither were going to last much longer, Ryder started pushing harder and faster into the stretched hole, his balls slapping against the half-black boy.

"dude…uhhh… I'm gonna cum!" Jake shouted before shooting his load of jizz over his body.

Ryder took himself out of Jake, taking off his condom before nutting over his boyfriend, mixing their cum together, before collapsing on his lover as they recovered from their orgasms.

End of chapter

I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but I don't know how long it'll take

Please comment!


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter!-sorry for the wait!

The two teens were laying on the couch, their body sticky from their earlier activities. They were still making out, their flaccid cocks hanging loosely between their bodies.

Ryder leant back from their extended kissing, "So? How was it?" he asked the half-black teen

"How was what?" Jake said kissing his lovers neck

"How was having my thick cock up your ass?" Ryder whispered with a grin, his hands wrapping around his boyfriend's waist.

"It was…. different. Don't get me wrong, it was nice, but it was definitely different." He replied from his position on Ryder

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I know I did." He said looking the other in the eyes "the sight of you going up and down on my dick was so hot" He continued, his thick toy becoming semi-hard

"My view was just as good" Jake said, removing himself from the couch "You hungry dude, cause I'm gonna go make us something to eat" He said making sure Ryder saw his butt swaying as he exited the room causing the white boy to run after the other in eagerness.

It was about 4:00 in the afternoon when there was a knock on the door which startled both the boys who were making out in Jake's room.

"Crap! I'll go see who it is, you go put some clothes on in case they come in" Jake said jumping up and quickly putting on some pants and a shirt, deciding to go commando.

He sprinted down the stairs to the door opening it up to reveal Noah Puckerman, his half-brother.

Startled, Jake looked at his brother who was holding a pack of beer in his hands, "Puck, what are you doing here?"

"What can't a dude come see his half-bro to have a beer or two, for no reason?" the tanned boy said entering the house without Jake's permission

"Well yeah but this is just unexpected" the half-black teen said, shutting the door and inviting his brother into the living room, both sitting down.

"So" Puck said as he sat down and handed a beer to the other, "What've you been up to with your mother out?"

Jake instantly knew why Puck was here, it was to drink beer without having to worry about an adult commenting on his behaviour, he decided to casually think of an explanation to make the other leave without sounding too mean. "Well, you know, the usual, gaming, eating and having some alone time" he said earning a grin from the other "Actually, I invited a chick over tonight to… you know…" He ended, scratching his neck in an awkward way.

"Good job little bro" Puck said, high-fiving his brother "how hot is she?" He asked, obviously very curious about Jake's pretend girl who was actually his best friend that was a boy.

Meanwhile, as Jake was talking to his brother, Ryder was listening in from the stairs, looking at the two in the living room with Puck's back facing him. It was clear Jake could see him and so Ryder had a good idea. He leant back on the stairs and with a hand he was not using to hold himself up, he started to palm his growing erection through his (or Jake's) jeans.

Jake found it extremely hard not to touch his own erection or stare lustfully at his boyfriend while talking to the boy in front of him. From the corner of his eye he could see Ryder pull out his thick cock and start to stroke it, occasionally playing with his balls, the white teen pushed his jeans down so that his ass was showing and then laid down on his back with his legs in the air and placed a finger in his hole, pushing it in and out.

"Dude you good?" Noah said opposite Jake, about to turn his head around.

"Yeah!" The boy in question said a bit too enthusiastically "I mean yeah I'm good. Look the chicks gonna be here any minute so I need to make sure I got everything so not to sound mean or anything, but can you leave?"

The older boy stood there for a second, concerned for the other "Uh yeah sure dude. Text me how it goes" Puck said getting up from the chair, just missing Ryder disappearing out of view before exiting the house, leaving his brother with the 'chick' who Jake decided would be getting punished.

He ran up the stairs and into his room to see Ryder laying on his back with his fingers in his ass while his other hand pinched his nipples, he had a smug look on his face, "Were you struggling to keep yourself in check from watching my little show?" he said with a sly grin.

"Well it's kinda hard when you see the boy your about to fuck, shoving fingers in their ass" Jake said already taking his clothes off "You know we could've got caught right?"

"Yeah, I know, that's what made it so much sexier" the self-penetrating boy said

"For making me almost having to unexpectedly, come out to puck, I'm going to make you yell with lust" the half-black boy said, pulling out Ryder's hand from his ass and forcefully sticking his tongue right into the already stretched hole, sending Ryder's head back against the pillow. With his other hand, Jake started to tug on Ryder's balls at the point between pain and delight.

"Dude! are yes…. fuck" Ryder was in such pleasure, he couldn't speak but only moan while still pinching his nipples. Jake removed his mouth from the white boy's hole, much to the owner's disappointment, and slowly made his way up Ryder's body with his tongue, sucking on the defined balls, up and down the thick shaft that was standing for attention, across the distinct abs and chest before entering Ryder's mouth as they shared the taste of the white teen's body. As Ryder focused in on the kiss, he didn't notice Jake positioning himself until the half-black boy's dick was pushed into his hole, slamming all the way in making Ryder scream.

"Aaahhhh! Dude?!" Ryder shouted, still in pain "What was that for?"

The other teen looked at him as if Ryder had missed something, "Like I said, I'm gonna make you yell" he cockily replied, his eyes returning to his vanishing member.

Instead of starting out slow with his thrusts, Jake slammed right into is boyfriend again and again, both earning moans of lust and yells of pain. As he fucked the boy in front of him, he leant down to continue their kiss, muffling the sounds coming out of the other. After a while of forcefully kissing, Jake left Ryder's mouth and spat a decent amount of saliva onto his hands before he started stroking Ryder's think member, using the spit as lube.

"Dude I'm not going to last long…" Ryder pleaded before releasing another moan, one arm across his forehead while the other continued to play with his nipple.

The sentence released by the other, drove Jake to go faster, smashing into the now sore hole, before shoving his shaft all the way in, his tip hitting Ryder's prostate sending both over the edge with Jake cumming in Ryder and Ryder sending his seed all over both their torsos.

As both began to descend their highs, Jake slid out of Ryder earning a painful wince from him, before moving their bodies into the spooning position.

"You okay dude? I didn't hurt that much did I?" Jake whispered from behind the boy

"Only a little bit but I'll be fine" Ryder said pushing himself into Jake's naked embrace, "So you didn't use a condom?"

"Don't worry, I've been checked, I'm all good" Jake said kissing the back of his lover's head.

"You may be good, but I haven't been cleared." The white teen responded anxiously "Look, I'm sure I'm fine but in the meantime, let's just use a condom"

They both agreed and laid there in each other's embrace, falling asleep, Jake grinning as his mind was thinking, 'We're gonna do that again?'

End of chapter

I might end the story here FOR NOW but I may start a new story

Give me feedback on what people want

Don't how long it'll take but I'll try to get one out in December (I'll aim for the 16th)


End file.
